The present invention relates to image display devices, and in particular, to adjusting content for display on multiple display devices.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditionally, content has been edited on a single display device, the reference monitor. This edited content is then distributed to consumer display devices, which assume the properties of the reference monitor. The consumer devices automatically re-render the content to account for their display capabilities or their environment. Typical consumer devices include televisions, computer monitors, mobile telephones, etc.
Re-rendering video content at the consumer device is difficult to do correctly. From a single reference point (the appearance on the reference monitor), the video data ranges are extrapolated to the best of the consumer device's processing capabilities and mathematical models of the human visual system. However, color choices are seldom consistent with mathematical models; instead, they are highly dependent on the content itself as well as on the artistic intent for the content.
One solution is to create, approve and distribute multiple formats of the same content. Each format is edited to have the same artistic intent for a different display device or viewing condition. Consumer display devices are then able to select from or interpolate between the multiple “approved” renderings to obtain a version most similar to the display capabilities or viewing environment.
Various systems exist for generating multiple versions of content. One way is to perform color adjustment for each master version of the content, as described in U.S. Application Pub. No. 2007/0291179. Another way is to provide multiple virtual model specifications and to select one when performing editing, as described in WO 2008/085150. Another way is to provide modulation frequency function metadata with the content to consumers, as described in WO 2009/005495. Another way is to pre-visualize certain “looks” that can be applied in the editing process, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,927. Another way is to perform color correction using color correction metadata, as described in U.S. Application Pub. No. 2007/0268411. Another way is to perform nulling tests in order to convert color correction instructions between devices, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,153.